


Les lettres de la mafia italienne

by Akebonomimichan



Series: GerIta [19]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: "Tu marques ce que je dis, bordel ? - Vee, vee, vee, vee" Idée débile. UA Mafia. OS





	Les lettres de la mafia italienne

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est née d'un délire complètement débile... Un grand moment de solitude dans ma vie. Si tu te trouves bête toute seule et bien... tu te sens vraiment très bête. C'est hallucinant !  
Si quelqu'un a déjà fait cette vanne bête sur le personnage de Feliciano, je ne me battrai pas pour la maternité de celle-ci. Nooooonnnn ! Et puis, si ça se trouve, ce n'est même pas drôle.
> 
> Disclaimers : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya et s'en porte très bien tout compte fait. Il ne faut pas me les léguer. Non. Vraiment pas. Les pauvres !
> 
> Avertissements : Violence de la mafia, langage, insultes et menaces de Lovino (ce personnage est seul maître de ses pensées) et idée très débile concernant le personnage de Feliciano.

« Cette lettre est destinée aux bâtards enfoirés allemands, déclara Romano.

\- J'aime bien Ludwig, dit Feliciano en ouvrant son fichier d'ordinateur.

\- On s'en fout que tu le trouves sympathique ! Ce n'est qu'une façade factice de seme sadique qui ne s'assume pas ! Bordel, grandis Feli et protège tes arrières !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en culture asiatique.

\- J'espionne l'ennemi. Rien à voir.

\- C'est très tsundere… Je pourrais aller au cinéma, mercredi ?

\- Non, hurla Romano. Les Germaniques m'emmerdent.

\- Je voulais voir un film… »

Un film ! Son doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au fondement. Il avait rendez-vous pour des papouilles dans le noir avec Ludwig le petit frère du tenancier.

« On en regardera un ensemble. Bon. Faisons cette putain de lettre de menaces ! N'oublie pas de mettre leur dernière adresse connue de nos services de renseignements.

\- Vee !

\- Et pas la nôtre.

\- Kse.

\- La date, mais pas l'endroit. »

Feliciano commença à taper sur les touches en se taisant, ce qui ravit Romano qui pouvait partir dans son discours.

« Objet : Les putains de tags merdeux de l'albinos taré dans mes platebandes !

\- Vee ! C'est la sixième lettre de ce genre en deux mois !

\- Il n'a pas encore capté que c'est une offense, ce con !

\- Bientôt, il ne restera plus un seul mur de libre.

\- Je vais le buter, si ça continue. Formule de politesse classique avec demande menaçante de leurs nouvelles… Des nouvelles fraîches…

\- Vee ! »

Romano attendit que Feliciano ait fini de taper son texte. Pour les potins, Feliciano était le meilleur. Surtout les potins sur ses bâtards.

« Écris que j'obtiendrais le respect…

\- Vee !

\- … que je n'en ai rien à foutre de leurs excuses dégueulasses…

\- Vee…

\- … qu'il en va de mon honneur bafoué, salopards…

\- Vee !

\- ... que je me reposerai dans mes recherches que lorsque je lui aurai foutu une balle dans la main à ce con blafard de bâtard d'âne bâté…

\- Attends ! C'est extrême comme décision…

\- C'est qui le chef ?

\- C'est toi… Vee ! Vee… et Vee !

\- … que j'en ai rien à battre de sa liberté d'expression et de son art moderne, complètement vulgaire…

\- Doucement, Romano… Vee ! Vee ! Vee ! Vee !

\- … et que… oh, j'ai perdu le fil avec tes vee à la con ! »

Feliciano relut les phrases affichées sur son ordinateur.

« Je te propose que tu ne les laisses tranquilles qu'une fois que tu auras tiré sur cet enculé…

\- Ouais. Tu m'as bien compris fratello. Rajoute bien que si je vois un nouveau tag, je vais le buter de la pire des manières possibles. Il échappe à mon courroux depuis trop longtemps…

\- Vee ! Est-ce que je parle de ce que tu as fait à ta précédente victime…

\- La mort était trop douce pour lui. Rajoute des détails bien gore et effrayants pour faire flipper ces deux lopettes.

\- Attends un peu. »

Romano entendit son frère taper à toute vitesse au clavier, alors qu'il ne le faisait pas auparavant. Bizarre.

Le seul truc que savait bien faire Feliciano pour la famille consistait en des missions de secrétariat. Pourquoi leur père avait élevé son jeune frère comme une fille déjà ? Ah, oui. Il voulait créer une alliance avec le clan mafieux adverse et pensait qu'ils seraient assez cons pour ne pas s'apercevoir du sexe masculin de la fiancé(e) avant le mariage. Son père se croyait visionnaire. Mais putain, il n'avait pas pensé à l'image de la virilité familiale et à un massacre potentiel avec hurlements d'indignation.

Heureusement, Romano avait rattrapé le tir en faisant croire à la mort de sa sœur et en la découverte d'un frère bâtard. Honneur sauf et simplification de la succession. Il était un génie.

Seulement, Feli courtisait un bâtard germanique clairement homosexuel. Tout le monde était au courant. Honneur fichu à l'eau. Ludwig aurait pu apprécier ce genre de surprise lors de sa nuit de noces, vu comment il était accro à son petit frère depuis l'enfance. Et réciproquement. Gros bordel…

« Tu as fini ?

\- Oui, répondit Feliciano.

\- Rajoute une formule de politesse avec menace de mort sous-jacente.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait… Et Vee ! »

Deux bruits de touches. Deux fois ! Et Romano les avait vues.

« Putain ! Feli !

\- Tu dis toujours la même chose, fratello !

\- Il n'y a pas de fratello qui tienne ! Tu ne m'auras pas avec tes yeux larmoyants ! J'ai dit non ! Mes lettres sont uniques au monde !

\- Tu as ton propre style, se justifia Feliciano.

\- Et mes ennemis ! Tu as pensé à mes ennemis ! Je dois leur faire l'honneur avec des insultes dignes de ce nom et leur inspirer la crainte.

\- Ils sont trop morts de trouille pour constater que tes lettres se répètent.

\- Ils se foutent de ma gueule ! Oui !

\- Mais non… Tous les mafieux font pareil…. Bon, je fais la suivante pour rappeler à bastardo, idiota, connard d'agriculteur de rembourser ses dettes…

\- Mouais. Et tu précises que je me déplacerai en personne pour lui botter le cul.

\- Ctrl + Vee !

\- Putain ! Il faut que je trouve une autre formule.

\- Je peux t'en proposer plein !

\- Bordel de merde !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas autant ! Je vais la personnaliser en fonction de ton humeur du moment. Vee… Vee.. Vee, Vee, Vee, Vee, Vee, Vee, Vee… Vee… Vee, Vee… Tu veux lui donner rendez-vous dans quel lieu pour lui rappeler qui domine votre relation ? »

Lovino était rouge de colère, prêt à exploser.

« Putain ! Je passerai le voir à l'improviste ! Ce sera plus simple !

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va apprécier cette nouvelle façon de le détrousser cordialement.

\- Bordel de merde ! Pourquoi ai-je un frère secrétaire pareil ?

\- Je ne le dirais jamais pour l'idiota. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que tu appliques les menaces copiées/collées.

\- Encore heureux…

\- En même temps, c'est grâce à mon archivage minutieux que tu peux retrouver la dernière lettre en date.

\- Tu as de la chance d'être le meilleur à ce poste et d'être mon petit frère chéri.

\- Vee ! »

Romano attrapa la lettre destinée à Gilbert, l'artiste, pour la signer, la remit à Feliciano et attrapa son manteau pour aller emmerder le bastardo.

« Je te confie les rênes, pendant que je vais faire régner la terreur.

\- Passe le bonjour de ma part à Antonio. »

Romano claqua la porte de l'appartement. Putain, son frère le connaissait tellement bien qu'il en devenait son gros point faible.

Romano le protégerait jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Dans la mafia italienne, la famille, c'est sacré.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, verdict, le concept : Ctrl + Vee ! de Feliciano est-il aussi débile que je le pense ?
> 
> En fait, je m'énervais avec des copier/coller sur mon ordinateur. Et je disais : "Vee !" inconsciemment à chaque fois que je tapais sur les touches : Ctrl+V.
> 
> Je sais. C'est grave ! T_T Je suis complètement fan et je n'arrive pas à décrocher.


End file.
